


Polaroid

by allinforhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supportive Jooheon, blind chae hyungwon, mute lee minhyuk, skeptical shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinforhyuk/pseuds/allinforhyuk
Summary: When Minhyuk got dragged to the sea, he did not expect to found a beautiful stranger sitting by the sea which was perfect for his polaroid collection. He took a shot of the said stranger and ran away from him.





	1. An abruptly halted hand

**Author's Note:**

> I want to test it out...

** _Friday, June 14th 2019 _ **

Jooheon told me to go out today, told me it will be good for my mental health or whatever. So I went out, just to shut him up. I heard from Hyunwoo there is a park near here somewhere but I obviously got lost. It’s okay, it was bound to happen when I did not bother to check the neighbourhood even after almost a week moving in. Luckily, I bought my phone with me so I could just google the place. Why did I not just do it from the beginning before getting lost still perplexed me. So, yeah, I went to the park with the help of our beloved friend Ms. Google Maps.

There was nothing outstanding though. It was just a regular looking park. There were more people than I originally thought but it might be because it was a lovely late afternoon and the weather had gradually become warmer. Summer is around the corner after all. Actually, there were these bushes of flowers along the pavement leading to the park center which was a fish pond. I took some pictures of it on my phone. Though I wished I had bought my polaroid with me so I could put it on my journal spread. Maybe I should come again tomorrow to get better shots of it because today’s pictures were ruined because some kids kept getting in to the shots and ruined the aesthetic.

I didn’t stay long. I never stay out too long. So I immediately went back home with, once again, the help of Google Maps. I noticed Jooheon was not home and concluded that he went out with some friends. It’s Friday night. Jooheon usually went partying or just hanging out with his college friends on Friday night. Then he would come home late at night, never stayed out the entire night. Probably because of me, but he would never admit that.

Love, Minhyuk.


	2. Like it was destiny

_ **Sunday, June 15th 2019** _

Jooheon came home at exactly 11.49 Friday night, the earliest he had ever been. He always came after 1 AM, not that I’m keeping track. He was not drunk, was 100% sober. I was editing some finals essay for my online class on the dining table when he shouted, “let’s go to the sea,” while wiggling his eyes at me. I was not in the mood to argue with him because my essay was due in exactly 9 minutes and I was not finished editing it, so I agreed.

“Okay? You rarely agree going out.” Jooheon was sipping on my coffee but I didn’t have any energy to swat him off. It was 11.57 when I hit send and my essay was, hopefully, delivered to my professor. “Just take it before I regret agreeing.” I exited all of the tabs on my browser and closed all the apps on my laptop. Jooheon finished hogging my coffee and put the mug on the sink. It was my turn to do dishes this week, but guess I’ll just do it tomorrow. “Go to bed then. We’re leaving at 5 tomorrow,” Jooheon was already slamming his bedroom’s door when I was about to respond to him.

When Jooheon said leaving at five, I thought it would be in the late afternoon, not the early ass morning. I was dreaming about getting married to Brendon Urie when I heard Jooheon’s scream through the apartement and banging on my door. “MINHYUK HYUNG LET’S GET GOING!” I was forced to come to reality when Urie was about to kiss me(fuck you, Jooheon). I checked my phone and the number 04.38 was glaring at me from my lockscreen. I absolutely hate Jooheon with a passion. I unlocked my door and was about to tell Jooheon off but then I noticed we were not the only one in present. There were two boys on the couch, our couch, and they looked like they were half asleep but still excitedly looking to my room’s direction. “_Who are they?_” I signed to Jooheon. Jooheon, seemed not really be thrilled by my way of communicating, said, “they’re my new friends and we’re going together. Now get your ass ready, they already helped me with packing some sandwich for breakfast later.” I was about to protest, but Jooheon’s friends stare made me uncomfortable and shut my mouth. I really don’t like arguing in presents of another party. So I just went back to my room and got ready.

It took almost 30 minutes to get to the beach. It was only 5.24 when Jooheon and his friends spread found a decent place to spread a blanket. The beach was full of people. Once again, summer IS around the corner. And the fact that it was Sunday did not help. I tiptoed around them while they were preparing the blanket and foods. Jooheon’s friends were kind enough to not speak to me the entire ride though Jooheon had thrown me some questions which I replied in sign language. I helped them a bit, as to feed my ego so I wouldn’t be guilty.

I tapped Jooheon’s shoulder and signed to him, “_I’m gonna take a walk for a while._” He gave me an okay. I walkd to the farther and quieter side of the beach with my polaroid dangling on my neck. I took some pictures of the beach, the horizons, the sunrise, and some of the shells I could found on the sea shore. I really just took a shot at whatever looked beautiful to me.

I think I walked too far, because the next thing I know, I’ve entered what looked like a private beach. There was a small building which looked like it only has living room, kitchen and one bedroom in it near the shore. The area looked empty so I decided it would be safe for him to go on.

I walked quietly for a bit, until I realized I was not alone. There were some abandoned logs by the shore. And on it there was a quiet man with hair that touched his eyes. I freezed, afraid I would be scolded for trespassing a private area. The man looked straight at me but his expression didn’t change. The man kept staring ahead, as if he was looking through me. I lifted my right hand and made a waving gesture. The man still calmly looked through me.

At that moment, I realized he must not be ablle to see me. I realized he might be blind. Feeling oddly relieved, I stared at the man. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that goes up to his palms, a light jeans, and he had a small bag dangling from his neck. I stared at his face feature. He had big unfocused eyes, a small nose, his lips... his lips are thick. I found his face feature to be really beautiful. And I really liked beautiful things. So I took a picture of him.

I forgot how loud a polaroid could be. I forgot to change the setting and it suddenly made a loud whirring sound while the photo was printed.

“Who’s there?” the man suddenly sat up and shouted at the air. I, being the coward I am, ran away to where I came with the printed polaroid in my hand.


End file.
